


Nightmares and Cuddles

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, it's cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Albert wakes up from a nightmare





	Nightmares and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Guys it's cute!!!!

Race woke up to hear whimpering from across the dorm room. "Albie," he called out into the darkness.

There was no answer, only more quiet and scared sounds, underneath the noise of Albert tossing and turning in his bed. Race couldn't just leave his boyfriend like that. 

He skilfully hopped the few feet down from the elevated bed and crossed the room. "Albert, honey, wake up," he placed a gentle hand on Albert's shoulder. He was careful not to shake him too hard, having learned that that didn't help at all with the nightmares. Race wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he scared Albert like that again.

But Race couldn't get Albert to wake up, and he was starting to panic himself. "Albie, come on, wake up," he begged. He shook his boyfriend a bit harder, pleading once again. "Albert you gotta wake up. You're scaring me baby, please wake up."

Race attempted to wake him for a few more minutes, all to no avail. Then out if nowhere, Albert gasped, letting out a strangled sob and sitting straight up.

Race reached out and put a gentle hand in his arm, panic fading away into concern. He tried to ignore the way Albert flinched, knowing it was purely a reflex. It still felt bad. It still felt like he had hurt him. 

"T-Tony?"

Race rubbed his arm, "yeah it's Tony, I'm here. You're safe hon, no one can hurt you as long as I'm here."

Albert nodded, and Race took note of the silent tears running down his cheeks. "Can I come up there," he asked softly.

"Please do," Albert whispered. His voice was quiet and vulnerable. Race didn't like that either.

He crawled up into the bed to sit beside Albert, and pulled him in close. Race's voice was softer than normal as he whispered sweet reassurances in his boyfriend'a ear. "I love you Tesoro," he murmured. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He ran one hand up and down Albert's back and used the other to pet through his hair. "You're safe."

Race spent a few more minutes comforting him before the tears stopped. When they did, he just held Albert tighter. "Wanna sleep," he murmured in his ear. 

There was a few moments silence before Albert nodded. "Can we go to your bed though, it smells like you." He looked down sheepishly. 

Race's heart melted, "of course we can honey, come on." He hopped off the bed and held a hand out to Albert, helping him down and ignoring the protests. When they were both down, Race noticed the tears had started again. Silently, he held out his arms to Albert.

Albert buried himself in Race's arms, crying into his shoulder. Race murmured sweet nothings and soft reassurances in his ear while rubbing a hand up and down his spine. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay."

"It wasn't just me this time," he whispered into his shoulder." Race tightened his grip and shushed him. "They were hurting you Racer," he sobbed. "They hurt you and I couldn't do a thing about it."

Race felt his chest tighten and kissed Albert's head. "It's okay baby, no one's gonna get to me. I'm strong," he flexed playfully, and Albert let out a watery laugh, still staring at the floor. Race smiled a little and pulled him close, "all kidding aside, we're fine. I've got you and you've got me and that's all that matters," he tilted Albert's chin up to look in his eyes, "okay, hon?"

"Okay," Albert whispered. 

They crawled up into Race's bed and settled in. Fitting two people into a twin bed was difficult, but not entirely impossible. Suddenly, Race realised Albert didn't have a shirt on. He pulled his own hoodie over his head and handed it to his boyfriend. "Take my jacket, I know you love it."

Albert smiled for the first time that night, and pulled the hoodie over his head. He grinned wider, flopping the sleeves around. It was big in Race so it was naturally big on Albert too and he absolutely loved that. 

Race huffed out a small laugh and laid down. "C'mere you," he held out his arms and let Albert nuzzle his neck. He pulled his boyfriend close into his chest and kissed his hair. "Just remember you're safe with me, no one can hurt you."

Albert nodded, burying his face in Race's now bare chest. He took in a deep breath, and Race knew he was inhaling the lingering scent of the cologne and smoke smell he loved. "Thanks," Albert murmured.

"No problem," Race returned. He pet through Albert's hair as his breathing began to even out. 

"I love you," he mumbled into Race's chest. 

"Love you too Tesoro."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked, comments increase my lifespan!


End file.
